


for a minute, i was stone-cold sober

by where_havealltheflowers_gone



Category: IT (2017)
Genre: Bev already knows, Beverly Marsh & Richie Tozier Are Best Friends, Love Confessions, M/M, Recreational Drug Use, Richie realizing he loves Eddie trope
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-11
Updated: 2017-10-11
Packaged: 2019-01-16 05:35:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12336495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/where_havealltheflowers_gone/pseuds/where_havealltheflowers_gone
Summary: All it took was Beverley's constant teasing and a joint to get Richie to come to terms with what he'd known all along.





	for a minute, i was stone-cold sober

**Author's Note:**

> well hey there! this is my first ever It/reddie fanfiction, as i have just recently jumped into the fandom with a vengeance.
> 
> this fic is a result of me seeing where chosen jacobs sang Say You Won't Let Go by James Arthur and then listening to the original song on repeat for like 3 hours straight. 
> 
> also, i'm super sad that the movie erased Richie and Bev's friendship because i personally loved it in the miniseries so that's in here A LOT for purely self-indulgent reasons
> 
> oh, and, they're like 16/17 in this because i feel weird about writing about 13 yr olds doing drugs?? idk. 
> 
> non beta'd so feel free to (kindly) point out any mistakes! 
> 
> hope ya'll like it!!!!!

Bev's blue eyes sparkled as she blew out smoke and handed the joint to Richie. She coughed a little and Richie grinned at her.

"Too much for ya, Bevey?" he taunted playfully as he brought the weed to his lips and took a puff.

She shoved his shoulder roughly. "Don't call me that," she mumbled, inspecting her nails. "My dad called me that."

Richie's mouth twisted up while he chewed on the inside of his cheek. "Sorry," he offered while he handed the joint back.

Bev smirked at him and accepted it. She glanced over Richie's shoulder while she sucked on the stick. "Hey, Eddie!" she called when she blew out, smoke coming out her nostrils. Richie turned to look over his shoulder and raised a hand to wave at his friend. When he turned back, Bev was much closer to him. "When are you gonna tell 'im, Rich?" she asked, slipping the joint into Richie's hand.

Richie scrunched his face up in confusion. "Tell him what?" he asked seriously.

"Tell me what?" Eddie asked, plopping down next to Richie, their shoulders bumping. "Put that shit out," he complained, gesturing towards the joint in between Richie's fingers. "You know I hate the smell of it."

Richie snuffed it out on the bottom of his shoe with zero protest. "Tell you that your mom loves me dicking her down so much that I'm gonna be your new daddy."

Eddie snorted, pulling his comic book out of his backpack. "Guess I'll just have to speed up the emancipation process."

Richie grabbed his chest in feign shock. "Eds, I'm hurt you won't support your mother and I."

Bev got to her feet with a grin. "I gotta go," she said, pulling her backpack straps onto her shoulders. "Sleepover at Bill's tomorrow, don't forget." She gestured towards Richie's pocket where he'd stashed what was left of the weed. "Bring that with you."

"Your wish is my command, princess," Richie replied.

Bev smacked his head when she walked passed. She rolled her eyes fondly as Richie and Eddie continued bickering behind her.

\----------

"Favorite girl in Destiny's Child," Ben said from his spot on the floor with his back against the wall. There was a beat of silence before the entire room broke into laughter.

"R-really, Ben?" Bill questioned, smiling.

Ben shrugged, embarrassed.

"I mean," Bev started, "it's obviously Beyonce." She grinned down at Ben as she sat perched on the corner of Bill's desk, her feet in his chair. "No need to ask." Ben grinned back.

"What about you, E-e-eddie?" Bill asked. "Who do you think-k is the hottest in Destiny's Child?"

Richie glanced at Eddie out of the corner of his eye. Eddie's face turned crimson. "Uh," he sputtered, "Beyonce is alright, I guess."

"What about at school, Eddie?" Bev asked. "Anyone you got a crush on?"

Richie craned his neck so he could make eye contact with Bev without having to sit up from laying on the floor, practically under the chair Bev was using as a footstool. Bev was already looking at him, her grin wide. She raised an eyebrow. Richie looked next to him at Eddie, who was laying so close that their shoulders were touching and Richie could see the embarrassment on Eddie's face. He looked back at Bev. "Fuck off, Bev," he said, a little too passionate.

Eddie looked over at him, surprised.

Bev didn't stop grinning. "It was just a question," she said innocently.

"I said, fuck off," Richie repeated.

"She was just teasing, Rich," Ben said, always coming to Beverley's rescue.

"You fuck off too," Richie grouched.

"It's okay," Eddie said slowly. He shifted his arm so his hand was covering Richie's. "It's okay," he repeated, soft so no one else could hear. Richie calmed down then, but he narrowed his eyes at Bev. She crossed her arms over her chest and leaned back, smug like she'd just proven her point. Richie quit twisting his neck around, flipping his hand over without thinking so it could envelope Eddie's. He wondered exactly what Bev's point was.

\----------

They migrated to Bill's living room a few hours later, once they were sure his parents were gone. Technically they weren't all allowed to stay over at once, but they knew Bill's parents would have overlooked that had they been home. They certainly would not have overlooked a girl spending the night, though, or the joint they were all passing around while they argued over what movie to watch.

"We are not going to watch Child's Play, Richie," Mike said for the third time. "We've had enough horror in real life; we don't need it in a movie." The room fell silent.

Richie dropped himself into Mike's lap and slung his arm around Mike's neck. "Way to ruin the mood, senor," Richie said with his terrible Mexican accent. Everyone chuckled.

"Beep, beep, Richie," Mike grumbled, but he was smiling. He dumped Richie onto the floor.

Tension efficiently broken, Richie settled next to Eddie, who had just finished creating a nest of blankets and pillows on the floor. "So, what?" Richie asked, addressing the room. "Are we gonna watch Sixteen Candles again? Just because Bev's in it?"

Bev kicked him lightly from behind him on the couch where she sat between Ben and Bill. "If I was Molly Ringwald, I sure as shit wouldn't be hanging out with you, Tozier."

Richie twisted to look at her, taking the joint when Bill offered it to him. "Molly Ringwald isn't lucky enough to have the great Richie in her life. Or her pants, which is where she'd probably want me to be. You, however, Miss Marsh, can have me anytime. " He winked at her.

Bev rolled her eyes and leaned closer to him while he took a puff off the joint. "You and I both know it isn't my pants you want in," she whispered, glancing over to where Eddie was talking to Stan and Mike.

Richie followed her gaze and choked on the smoke that was still in his throat.

Bev giggled and slouched back in her seat.

"Okay, we agreed," Stan said, shoving a tape into the VHS player.

Eddie shuffled closer to Richie, who was still staring at the shorter boy, mouth open and joint hanging between his fingers. "Why are you staring at me?" Eddie asked, lifting a blanket and sliding his legs under it. He adjusted the mountain of pillows behind him to lean against. "Earth to Richie," he said. Richie shook his head and snapped his mouth closed, offering the joint to Eddie. Eddie scrunched up his nose in disgust, shaking his head. "No, thanks."

"Come on, Eds," Richie encouraged. "Just one pull."

"Everyone's mouth has been on it," Eddie whispered.

"Yeah, but my was on it last."

Eddie rolled his eyes. "Like that makes it any better. We call you trashmouth for a reason." "

Just do it," Richie said, shaking the joint in Eddie's face. He was suddenly desperate to get Eddie high for some reason.

Eddie took it, eyeing Richie curiously. "You're being weird lately," he said before putting it to his mouth tentatively.

"Your mom's weird lately," Richie mumbled without thinking, entranced by Eddie pulling smoke into his mouth. Eddie breathed out slowly, coughing towards the end. He started shaking his head and handing the blunt back to Richie, but Richie pushed his hand away. "Do it again."

Eddie quit his coughing fit, his eyes wide. "Yeah, right!" he said. "I'd probably need my inhaler if I keep doing it."

Richie took the joint from him and took a long drag before giving it back. "Just one more," he said. "Get high with me, Eds."

"I hate it when you call me that," Eddie mumbled, but he put the stick to his lips and inhaled deep. He started coughing almost immediately, shaking his head again. "Here, Mike," he said, offering it up to the boy sitting in the recliner. "I can't do anymore. My lungs are on fire. Richie's trying to fucking kill me."

Richie grinned, his weird trance broken. "Oh, I couldn't kill ya, spaghetti man. Then who would banter with me?" He grabbed Eddie's neck and put him in a headlock before Eddie could object.

"Richie, quit it!!" Eddie hollered, punching Richie wherever he could reach.

"S-stop, Richie," Bill said from the couch. "W-w-we're trying to watch the m-movie."

"Yeah," Mike agreed. "Get a room, why don't ya?" Richie let go like Eddie was burning him when he heard Bev burst out laughing.

"Fucking asshole," Eddie sputtered, rubbing a hand over his neck. He punched Richie in the arm as hard as he could, breathing hard. "I couldn't fucking breathe."

"Sorry, Eds," Richie supplied, his grin coming back. He leaned against his pillows and opened his arms. "Come here." Eddie eyed him suspiciously. "I won't do it again," Richie promised. He held up his hand. "Scout's honor."

Eddie settled against him. "You were never a boy scout," he said quietly a minute later.

Richie just grinned, resting his chin on the smaller's boy head and rubbing circles on his back.

\----------

After everyone had successfully finished off all of Richie's weed, Bev decided they needed more snacks. She got up to pop some more popcorn for the group. Richie followed her.

"What did you mean earlier?" he demanded when he was sure no one had come with him.

Bev turned toward him with a grin. "Oh, you know exactly what I meant, Rich." Richie crossed his arms and glared. Bev rolled her eyes. "Look, it's obvious you've got it bad for our little Eddie, that's all."

"I do not-"

"Richie," Eddie whined as he stumbled into the kitchen. He and Richie had demolished one joint all by themselves, so Eddie was pretty out of it. He collapsed all of his weight into Richie's chest, almost knocking both of them off balance. "Where'd you go?"

Richie started tracing shapes on Eddie's back without noticing what he was doing. "'M just helping Bev get snacks, Eds."

Eddie rubbed his face on Richie's shirt. "Love it when you call me that," he said, his voice muffled.

Richie smiled at him. "So cute, Eddie," he whispered.

Eddie looked up, his eyes glassy. He looked towards Bev like he forgot she was there. She raised an eyebrow at them. "Bev," Eddie said.

"Yes, Eddie?" she replied, amused.

"Richie thinks 'm cute," he said, like he couldn't believe it. He looked back up at Richie. "You think I'm cute, Rich?"

\"Y-yeah, Eddie," Richie answered. He glanced at Bev briefly before focusing on Eddie.

"How cute?" Eddie demanded, smiling.

"Really fucking cute, Eds, okay?" Richie said, like he couldn't help it. "Just go back in with everyone else. We'll be back soon."

Eddie staggered away, throwing a shit eating grin over his shoulder that Richie just had to return. "

Shit," Richie said quietly to Bev once Eddie was out of earshot. "Shit, fuck, shit."

"Richie, it's okay," Bev said.

"Shit, shit, shit." Richie looked at her, his eyes shiney and huge behind his glasses. "Bev, I love him," he whined. "Shit, it's all fucked." He dropped into a chair at the kitchen table, head in his hands.

Bev sat next to him and put a hand on his shoulder. "'M sorry, Rich," she said after a minute. "I didn't know it was like that. I thought you just had a crush on him or wanted to kiss him or something."

"I do," Richie said, propping his chin in his hands, elbows resting on his legs. "I mean, I want to kiss him, but I also want to protect him and hold him and, shit, Bev." He ran a hand through his messy curls.

"But, why is that bad?"

Richie stood up, pacing. "Because it's... it's Eddie!" he cried. "He's my friend! What if he doesn't like me like that? What if he doesn't even like boys? Holy shit, what if this breaks up the loser's club?" He spun around to face Bev, a wild look on his face. "What if he figures it out and decides I gross him out and he hates me?" Bev stood, ready to comfort Richie. Before she could, Richie swept her into a hug. "Fuck, Bev, what do I do? I can't lose him."

"Richie," she started, gently pulling away from her friend and gripping his shoulders. "You are not going to lose any of us, okay? The weed is making you paranoid."

The corner of Richie's mouth lifted in a smile. He pulled away from Bev and swiped at the wetness on his face. "You're right," he said with a nod. "Even if Eddie doesn't like me like that, he still loves me as a friend." He looked towards the other room when the rest of the group laughed at something in the movie. "I have to tell him, though. I'm not good at secrets."

Bev had never seen Richie so serious. "Well, we all know that," she said, bumping her hip against him, grinning. Richie grinned back at her.

"Thanks, Beverley."

"Anytime, trashmouth."

\----------

Even though Richie and Eddie had spent almost every single moment together in the week since his discovery, Richie still hadn't been able to find the words to tell Eddie about it. They were alone, on a rock in the middle of The Barrens. Eddie was trying- and failing- to skip rocks, a huge smile on his face on the rare occasion that he skipped one successfully.

"You gotta kiss it first, Eds," Richie kept saying, kissing his rock and throwing it perfectly every time. "Love the rock and it will love you back, grasshopper."

Eddie would just shake his head in disgust. "Do you know how many bacteria you're transferring into your mouth by kissing a rock?" he'd ask incredulously. He threw another rock, tongue poking out while he focused.

Richie watched, acting surprised when the rock sunk instead of skipped. He tisked. "I keep tellin' ya, Eds. Love the rock."

"Don't call me that," Eddie griped, crouching to find a suitably flat rock to throw.

"You love it," Richie teased, thinking back to when Eddie was high. He flopped down onto the huge rock they were standing on.

"What the hell ever gave you that idea?" Eddie demanded, sitting down carefully. Richie bumped his shoulder against Eddie's.

"You said so, Eddie Spaghetti."

"I sure as shit never said that."

"You did," Richie sing-songed. "Last week, at Bill's. You told me you loved it."

Eddie turned to look at him, eyes wide. "No, I didn't."

Richie smiled softly. "Yeah, ya did. Don't worry, I won't tell anyone. _Eds_."

Eddie swallowed and glanced down at Richie's mouth. He looked up again so fast, Richie almost missed it. Eddie's eyes got impossibly wider when the smile started to slip off Richie's face. "You..." Eddie stammered. "You called me cute," he said.

Richie blinked. "Yeah," he admitted slowly, wondering where this was going.

Eddie swallowed again. "Do you really think that or were you just high?"

"I mean, I was pretty high," Richie said, starting to smile. Eddie's eyes fell. "But you are so fucking cute, Eddie."

Eddie looked back up at him. "Cute like a puppy or cute like...like a girl?"

Richie huffed out a laugh. "You're cuter than any girl I've ever seen, Eds."

The edge of Eddie's mouth quirked up. "Shut up."

Richie slid his hand around on the rock until he found Eddie's. He picked it up, gripping it tightly in his own. "I love you," he said simply, staring at their joined hands.

"Love you too, Rich," Eddie said easily, squeezing Richie's hand.

"No, Eds," Richie said, shaking his head. He brought his other hand over to sandwich Eddie's hand between his own. "I'm.." he took a deep breath and made himself meet Eddie's eyes. "I'm in love with you. Like more than friends."

Eddie looked down. "What do you mean?"

"I mean I wanna kiss you." Eddie looked back up, suddenly angry. He pulled his hand away. "That's not fucking funny, Richie." He got to his feet like he was going to leave.

Richie scrambled to his feet too. "Wait, what-"

Eddie glared at him. "Who told you, huh? Was it Stan? Because I'll fucking kill whoever it was."

Richie took a step closer to Eddie. "Eds, what are you-"

"Don't fucking call me that!" Eddie yelled. "Why would you think it was okay to make fun of me like this? This is too far, Richie."

"Eddie," Richie started desperately, "just listen to me, okay? No one told me anything."

Eddie pushed a huff of air out through his nose and crossed his arms over his chest. "Stan didn't tell you what I said at the slumber party?" he demanded.

Richie shook his head. "I swear. I have no idea what you're talking about." He was quiet for second while Eddie rolled that around in his head. "What'd you tell him?" he asked gently.

Eddie's eyes snapped up to meet Richie's before looking down again. "I said I wondered what it would be like to kiss you," he mumbled, "I told everyone that I thought you looked adorable when you were sleeping."

Richie grinned and stepped into Eddie's space. "You think I'm adorable?"

"Only when your trashmouth isn't running," Eddie grouched.

Richie slipped his hands onto Eddie's hips with a newfound confidence. "I can think of one way to keep it busy," he said, wagging his eyebrows when Eddie looked up at him.

"Shut up," Eddie said, trying not to smile.

"Eddie," Richie whispered. He dipped his head, catching Eddie's lips with his own. He squeezed Eddie's hips before wrapped his arms fully around his waist. Eddie reached up, threading his fingers in Richie's hair. They broke apart a minute later, needing to breathe.

Eddie snorted a laugh.

"What?" Richie asked, grinning.

"Your glasses are fogging up," Eddie told him, laughing.

"Fuck 'em," Richie said. He looked down at Eddie for a moment. "I love you so much, Eds. I wasn't joking."

Eddie nodded. "I know. 'M in love with you too."

Richie's face lit up. "Yeah?"

Eddie smiled back. "Yeah. Now kiss me again."

"Aye, aye, captain!" Richie yelped.

Eddie rolled his eyes. "I hate you," he managed.

"Nah," Richie argued, "you love me."

**Author's Note:**

> damn, this got away from me. 
> 
> come tumble w me: https://bleep-bleep-richie.tumblr.com/


End file.
